J'héberge un psychopathe
by AliceDeath
Summary: (Univers alternatif) Zexion, 18 ans, est contraint d'héberger un homme aux allures des plus douteuses. [cross-over Kingdom Hearts et Salut Les Geek]


Cross-over entre Kh et SLG, écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur.

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, excepté Le Patron qui appartient à Mathieu Sommet.

* * *

Zexion était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Sa nouvelle trouvaille dans ses bras, il arpentait les rues sombres et désertes de la ville.

Si en temps normal, le rat de bibliothèque se hâtait de rentrer chez lui, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. La raison était simple : Il hébergeait un psychopathe.

Alors que le jeune homme mystérieux continuait à marcher sur le trottoir de manière nonchalante, un torrent de pluie provenant de nulle part vint s'abattre sur lui.

Zexion fut donc contraint de courir vers son appartement pour ne pas finir trempé et électrocuté par la même occasion.

Arrivé devant sa porte, le conspirateur ténébreux posa une main hésitante sur la poignée. Puis, il la tournât en se demandant quel horrible spectacle, il découvrirait derrière.

-Je suis rentré. , dit-il avec un air blasé.

Il le vit alors, assis dans le canapé du salon. Ses éternelles lunettes de soleil sur le nez et son sourire carnassier planté sur son visage.

Il ne semblait pas avoir fait de dégâts cette fois, pensa Zexion en balayant la pièce du regard.

-Alors gamin, tu t'es bien amusé ?, lui lança l'homme en costar avec un large sourire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Mais ouais c'est ça ! Alors, t'as pris ton pied ?

-J'ai été acheté un livre, pas voir les prostitués !

-Peuh... ça m'aurait étonné de toi, gamin. Mais, j'ai quand même un truc à te dire.

-Et c'est quoi... ?

Zexion s'attendait au pire.

-Ne va surtout pas voir les prostiputes thaïlandaises, elles ont la moule pas fraiche.

-... J'essayerai de m'en souvenir.

Sur ces mots, il enleva sa veste et posa son livre sur la table du salon puis partit dans la cuisine boire un jus de fruit.

Il revint quelques minutes après et vit le Patron qui inspectait son livre d'un air dégouté.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Ya que des mots, même pas d'images ! T'aurais pu me prendre un magasine porno, gamin !

-Tu sais, les romans érotiques, ça existe...

-Ce truc en est un ?, Dit le plus vieux ahurit.

-Non. Néanmoins, j'ai lu Cinquante nuances de Grey, qui lui en est un. Tu veux que je te le passe ? Si tu me promets de ne pas te...faire du bien en le lisant...

-J'sais pas gamin. J'ai vu Cinquante nuances de gay. Si c'est la même daube avec des scènes de cul digne d'un porno allemand, je me torche avec.

\- Tu ne l'aura pas dans ce cas.

Zexion allait sortir du salon quand le Patron l'interpella en lui faisant signe de revenir.

-Quoi encore ? , lança le numéro 6 agacé.

-Tu sais si je suis toujours recherché ?

-Si je le savais, je t'aurais déjà mis à la porte depuis longtemps...

-Héhé. T'as aucun respect pour le gars qui t'as sauvé la vie, gamin.

Zexion réfléchit un instant. Il avait complétement oublié pourquoi il hébergeait un homme comme celui-ci (même Demyx n'avait pas le droit de rester plus de 23 heures chez lui). La raison était : qu'il l'avait sauvé.

Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Il y a une semaine, Zexion marchait rapidement dans les ruelles de la ville. Il était suivi par un grand homme aux cheveux bleus et au regard perçant.

Trop absorbé par sa volonté d'échapper à cet homme qui ne semblait pas amical du tout, le taciturne ne fit pas attention ou il mettait les pieds et heurta quelque chose.

Il découvrit avec une frayeur sans nom (en laissant également échapper un petit : «Maman... » de sa bouche) qu'il venait de rentrer dans Axel, un meurtrier qui prenait un plaisir fou à bruler les petits garçons perdus (Deux camarades de classe de Zexion en avait fait les frais au collège). Notre cher dévoreur de bouquin recula alors lentement, espérant pouvoir prendre ses jambes à son cou, quand il sentit une présence menaçante derrière lui. Il se retourna donc à demi et fit face à Saix, un autre meurtrier, réputé pour déchiqueter le corps de ses victimes.

Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus-gris se mit alors à genou entre les deux psychopathes, priant pour qu'un super-héros (ou hentai kamen) viennent à sa rescousse.

Sa prière fut entendue et un homme en costar noir et portant des lunettes de soleil vint le sauver telle une demoiselle en détresse, de ces deux monstres.

Zexion était tellement reconnaissant que cet étrange personnage lui ait sauvé la vie, qu'il accepta de le garder sous son toit sans réfléchir.

Le lendemain, il découvrit que son sauveur n'était rien d'autre qu'un criminel recherché par la police pour différents motifs.

Ils avaient donc mis les points sur les i. Le Patron resterait chez lui jusqu'à ce que les flics laissent tomber leurs recherches et, pendant son hébergement, il ne ferait aucun mal à Zexion.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que ce jeu durait, et Zexion commençait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de prévenir les flics.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Ne casse rien surtout.

Sur ses mots, le conspirateur ténébreux se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Zexion aimait passer du temps sous la douche. Il écoutait de nombreuses symphonies ainsi que l'eau battant sur les cloisons de sa baignoire.

Ceci l'apaisé. Cependant, là ce n'était pas le cas.

En effet, des sons provenant du salon occupés trop l'esprit du maitre des illusions pour qu'il puisse se détendre. Des cris stridents de fille et des gémissements rauques d'homme se faisaient entendre dans toute la maison.

Zexion perdit son calme et sortit de la salle de bain en trombe, à moitié séché et vêtu d'une simple serviette blanche.

-Je peux savoir ce que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase tellement la scène dont il était témoin était choquante.

Il venait de prendre le Patron en flagrant délit de masturbation devant un porno aux inspirations pédophiles et zoophiles.

-Ah gamin, tu tombes bien. Oh mais je vois que tu t'es déjà mis à l'aise.

Zexion ne pouvait répondre. Il avait maintenant les yeux fixaient sur l'engin dressé de son colocataire forcé. Des pensées pas très propres vinrent alors dans la tête du petit scientifique prodige. Il trouvait cette chose qui s'offrait à lui fascinante. Elle ruisselait fraichement parcourue par des filets de laves blanchâtres son sommet, quant à lui, était légèrement bombé et d'une jolie couleur rougeâtre.

Zexion voulait la toucher, découvrir ce nouveau spécimen. Néanmoins, il se ravisa quand il comprit enfin que l'objet de sa fascination n'était rien d'autre que le pénis d'un autre homme.

Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, hurlant au Patron de se rhabiller, et l'intégralité du visage rouge pivoine, afin de s'habiller.

C'est ce qu'il allait faire, s'il n'avait pas senti deux grandes mains brutales le saisir par les hanches et le faire tomber à terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou, putain ?, cria Zexion en sentant sa serviette glisser le long de ses jambes.

-Je suis en feu gamin. Et vu ton accoutrement fallait t'attendre à te faire violer.

Le Patron incita alors sa victime à lever le bassin en appuyant sur son entre-jambe.

A ce contact, Zexion se cambra et poussa un cri de fureur en se débattant.

-Allez gamin, détends-toi. J'ai du yaourt. , dit le Patron en sortant un pot de yaourt à la banane de sa poche de veste.

Il l'ouvrit et commença à étaler le liquide aromatisé sur les recoins du postérieur du mystérieux jeune homme.

Zexion commençait vraiment à paniquer. Il ne voulait se faire violer. Encore moins par cet homme. Il avait toujours imaginé sa première fois au bord de la plage, à califourchon sur l'élu de son cœur qui dévorerait son corps de baisés Pas se faire prendre sauvagement par un animal en rut.

Le Patron allait le pénétrer quand la porte d'entrée explosa laissant place à un escadron de policiers (RIP porte).

-Alors les poulets, on veut participer ?, lança le violeur tout en tenant fermement Zexion qui tentait de s'échapper.

Il eut, pour toutes réponses une nuée de pistolets braqués sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le choix. Il lâcha sa proie et se laissa gentiment menotter par les policiers.

-Au fait gamin, lança-t-il à Zexion avant de sortir de l'appartement, t'as quel âge ?

-Di...dix-huit. , dit la victime le corps tremblant et les larmes aux yeux.

-T'as dix-huit ans ? Erk ! Trop vieux !

Et il partit laissant le ténébreux conspirateur affalé par terre, les fesses en l'air et totalement dénudé.

Un homme fit alors son apparition à la place ou avait été jadis la porte d'entrée de l'appartement du numéro 6.

-Zexion, est-ce que ça va ? Il t'a fait mal ?

Et ce fut un Zexion nu comme un ver qui se jeta dans les bras de Demyx, en pleurant.

Plus jamais. Plus jamais, je n'hébergerais un psychopathe ! Qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie ou pas ! Pensa Zexion tandis que la mélopée nocturne lui caressait les cheveux afin de le calmer.

Fin


End file.
